First Year Nonsense
by James and Sirius
Summary: James Potter and his friends first year at Hogwarts. With tons of pranks, mischeivousness and very little of following the rules. *Chapter 8 uploaded*
1. James Potter

Auther

**Author's Notes:**Okay this is the first story in what should hopefully be a very long story.It is about James Potter and his friends while they were at Hogwarts.Hopefully we should have the next chapter up soon.Please read and review to tell us what you think. 

**Disclaimer:**Must we really write this?Okay fine we do not own any of the recognizable characters from the Harry Potter books.

Chapter 1: James Potter

James Potter sat staring transfixed at his brother, wondering if everything he was being told was true. 

"You have to fight a dragon." Said his brother, Jack. 

His twin nodded his head and continued with the tale that they were spinning for James**." **A big ugly dragon with lots of teeth." Joe continued, while watching his brother intently, looking for some reaction as to what he was feeling about the sorting. Joe gave Jack a quick wink, thinking that James had bought the act.

"Really! That sounds so cool. I can't wait to get there. I wonder if Sirius and Tempest know about what's going to happen. They'll freak out." James said very excitedly "I cannot wait until we get there. And how are we supposed to get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

" You have to make one of those really strict looking guards laugh." Joe said. He was very disappointed that James hadn't thought that what he had said was true but he didn't think he need to worry about this one. James had already tried many times to make the guard laugh but it had never worked according to their knowledge.

"I figured that out while you guys were at Hogwarts last year. All you have to do is jump on one foot, pat your head with one hand, rub your stomach with the other, and touch your nose with your tongue." James told them this as he demonstrated what he meant.

Unfortunately for the twins James was still demonstrating it when their mother walked into the kitchen. 

"What did you tell him this time?" Bernice Pottersaid when she saw her son, jumping up and down on one foot and doing a bunch of other ridiculous things.

"Nothing." Jack said while trying to look as innocent as possible. 

But unfortunately for them James was already telling Bernice about how he knew how they sorted people at Hogwarts and about getting onto the platform. By the time he was finished with explaining his brother's story, their mother was fuming at the ears. 

"Why did you tell him that?" Bernice Potter said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Jennifer Potter, James's older sister, looked up at their mother and said, "They were trying to get him scared out of his wits. It didn't work very well though. All it did was get him even more excited. They really need to revise their tactics." 

There had always been something about the Potters' that most families didn't have. That family had more in common then most families combined. For example they all were very mischievous. If it wasn't an explosion in the one of the bedrooms it was dungbombs in the kitchen right before dinner. They also all had black hair, and brown eyes. You could almost mistake one of the twins for their father, or Jenny for their mother. 

"Don't worry James," Jenny continued. " It really isn't that exciting. All you have to do is try on a hat, for the sorting. And run through a barrier to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Unless you want to be like these two," Jenny said as she pointed at the twins. " And then you try to brake the record for the longest time for being sorted."

James who had been looking disappointed from the time that Jenny had told him that what the twins had said wasn't true, but brightened up at the prospect of having the longest time ever.

"That is enough!" Bernice said looking at her children in her sternest manner. " Don't put ideas in his head. He has enough of his father in him as it is."

Howard Potter, upon hearing the name that his children called him, looked up from his paper that he had been reading to see what had been said about him. "What did I do this time?" He asked his wife upon seeing the look that she was giving their children.

"Oh never mind, go back to reading the Daily Prophet." His wife snapped at him. "We have ten minutes until we have to leave for Kings' Cross Station, and the boys aren't totally packed yet!"

"Of course we are packed." The twins said as one. 

"You call throwing everything into your trunks packed?" 

"Of course, what else would we call it?" Joe answered.

"Throwing everything into your trunks," James smirked.

"Don't you dare tell them off, mister. You haven't finished packing yet either." Their mother said looking straight at James.

James stood up at the same time as the twins, and turned to run up the stairs to their bedrooms, yelling something along the lines of, "Going to finish packing."

Bernice turned to her daughter, "If you are done eating you better go up and make sure you've got everything in your trunk." Jenny nodded and took her dishes over to the sink then ran up the stairs.

"I don't know what I am going to do with those four." Bernice said when Jenny was out of earshot.

"But you know you love them." Howard said. "I better go supervise their packing."

"More like help them plan how to make their teachers miserable." Bernice muttered under her breath.

******

"So James, are you going to join in the detention race with us?" Jack asked innocently.

"The what?" James asked staring at his brothers like his dreams had come true.

"The detention race of course." Joe repeated. "We're trying to see how many detentions we can get in our seven years at Hogwarts." 

"Of course." James answered feeling as if his dreams really had come true. "What is the record anyways?"

"716**," **Jack said. "We have 487 detentions, and Jenny has 557. Dad set the original record of course. He did say though that before they started keeping track of all the detentions, that his grandfather had a detention almost every single night."

"Wow!" James exclaimed.

"Are you guys ready yet? We really need to leave." Said their father from the doorway. 

"Um, Yeah." Joe said as he finished throwing his and his brothers dungbombs into the trunks. 

"Now there is one thing I have to discuss with you three before you leave." Howard said.

"What is it dad?" James asked as he finished throwing his books and clothes into the trunk. 

"Okay, from what I here there is another Snape going to Hogwarts this year." Their father answered.

"Oh no!" Jack and Joe groaned in Unison. 

"Not another one," Joe complained.

"Don't the Snapes have enough children already?" Jack said agreeing with his brother.

"Um, what is a Snape?" James asked timidly.

"A really disgusting person who tries to make all Potters miserable." Howard answered. "Now here is the deal, you can play as many tricks as you want, as long as it is on the Snape, or Malfoy."

"M-M-Malfoy!!" The twins yelled out. 

"You never told us there was another Malfoy!" Joe said.

"Fine, there is another Malfoy. Happy now?" Their dad said with a grin on his face, knowing perfectly well that they were going to make Malfoy's and Snape's lives as miserable as possible. "I believe they are both in James's year too." 

"James**, **wefeel so bad for you!" Jack said sincerely.

"What are you four talking about?" Came a voice from the door.

The four turned around to find that Jenny was standing in the doorway.

"Absolutely nothing." James answered sweetly.

"Yeah right. Like I believe you. Come on, tell me, what are you guys really up to?" Jenny said.

"We were just discussing the little detail that I already told you about." Howard answered for James.

"Oh, that. Okay then**, **Mum said to tell all of you that we need to leave for Kings Cross right now." Jenny told them. "And you better be packed or Mum willhave a fit."

James quickly stuffed the rest of his stuff into his trunk and turned to leave the room.

*****

Fifteen minutes later the Potters had reached Kings Cross. Taking the barrier at a run, they soon stood as a group in front of the scarlet steam engine that was going to take them to Hogwarts.

"Now, don't get into too much trouble." Bernice lectured them.

"Oh look, there's Nancy. Got to go, mum." Jenny said as quickly as she could, not wanting to get lectured on their manners. 

"And don't**..." **Bernice began but was interrupted by the twins.

"Oh look, it's Aurther.Got to run, Mum." They shouted over their shoulders. 

James felt miserable standing infront of his mum like that and being lectured, but he couldn't see Sirius or Tempest so he could make an excuse. Finally he spotted them.

"Oh look, there's Sirius. See ya later mum." He said quickly running off towards Sirius and Tempest.

Bernice watched her baby leave and turned towards her husband, "They are all growing up so quickly." She complained as they waited for the train to pull out of sight.


	2. Sirius and Tempest Black

Disclaimer: Must we write this

**Disclaimer:Must we write this?We do not own anything from HP books!!Got that? **

**Authors' Notes:Just the usual.Thanks for all the reviews.And, since she bugged me about it,Thank you to our Beta Reader.**

**Lady spartacus**:A J/L mush fic?Us?Do you really think we would do that?Course not.We are having way too much fun making these guys get into trouble.

**VyingQuill:**Thanks

**Stella Evans:**Thanks; we tried to make it as different as possible

**Silverphoenix: **Thanks a lot.

**Aurora:**Thanks. Like I said above.We tried to make it as different as possible

***Too Many Cheering Charms*: **Okay fine. Thank you for Beta reading.Happy now?You better thank us for Beta Reading yours now.

**Key:**Why, thank you.

**Moony's Chick: **We're so glad you enjoyed it so much.

Chapter 2: Sirius and Tempest Black

Sirius Black and his twin, Tempest were out on the morning of September First, playing Quidditch. Sirius, who was playing beater, keeper, and seeker all at once rolled over in mid air when Tempest hit a bludger, not at all missing the bludger. 

At this point in the game Sirius had 6 bruises, a bloody nose, and what felt like a sprained ankle. Although he was the worst off of the two he was not the only one injured. Tempest had only 4 bruises, and a bloody nose, yet no sprained ankle, although not from lack of trying.

The two of them had been practicing quidditch together since they were old enough to ride a broomstick. Tempest was always the one who came out in better shape after the game, although that might be because Sirius made little, if no, attempt to dodge the balls. 

"Ha! Gotcha again!" Tempest yelled through the misty morning. They were supposed to be leaving for Kings Cross Station at any minute. Being the only ones kids in the family they had no older siblings to tell them how horrible the sorting was going to be. Although they did hang out over at James's house often enough that they knew they were lucky not to have any siblings.

The only thing they both agreed on was that they didn't like being twins. They loved to hang out with each other, since there were no kids their age closer then a mile from them, and about two miles to the nearest wizarding household with children. They were always told how lucky they were to have each other, and how much they looked alike. And they hated it.

Their mother said that the two of them were as alike as two peas in a pod. They both had black hair; one set longer then the other. The both had brown eyes. And their personalities bore an uncanny resemblance. For both were mischievous, always getting into trouble, and giving their mother gray hairs. 

"SIRIUS AND TEMPEST BLACK!!! What do you think you are doing? It is time to leave for Kings Cross and look at the two of you. All covered in mud and giving each other bruises. What were you thinking? You knew perfectly well that we are going to be late if we don't get a move on it. And if you miss that train, you will be sorry. Especially if you have to stay with me for the school year, and start school a year late." Their mother yelled from the ground.

Tempest and Sirius quickly flew to the ground, hoping with all their might that they didn't miss the bus. They didn't think they could live another year with staying home with their mother. And they wouldn't even have James to go pass the time with. They had to get to (? I'm not sure about that one) that train.

"Mom, I (TMS) think I sprained my ankle." Sirius whined from where he was sitting on the ground. Their mother, Kara Black, quickly crossed the lawn to where Sirius was sitting while pulling out her wand. She quickly fixed his ankle, and hurried them off to the car where their father, Sean Black, was waiting.

"You two ready for school?" Sean asked as they all hopped into the car.

"Yep" they replied as one.

"Now don't get into any trouble, you hear?" Kara asked her children.

"Yes mother," they (TMS)replied. They knew this speech by heart, and this is the part that she will tell us not to break any rules, they thought.

"Now don't...." Kara started

"Break any rules." They finished for her.

"Mother, we have been over this about fifty times now." Tempest said in an irritated voice.

"Yes, we packed all of our school supplies and clothes." Sirius said before their mother could question them.

"And we will hand in all our homework." Tempest continued.

"And we will try not to skip classes so we can go to Hogsmeade." Sirius told his mother.

"And we did not sneak our brooms into our trunks while you weren't looking." Tempest smiled innocently as she said this. (SHE? WHY WE WHEN SHE?)

Kara looked at her children doubtfully, knowing very well that there were only about two things on the list that they were actually planning to keep.

Sean tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I'll remember to keep every one of the notes saying you have gotten into trouble again. If you want we can redecorate your room by wallpapering it with all your notes."

The twins grinned at each other, "Okay!" they said as one.

Their conversation switched from breaking school rules to coming home for Christmas, and then to how much their mother was going to miss them.

They reached King's Cross in no time and they soon were all onto Platform 9 3/4. Their mother gave them each a kiss on the check bidding them good-bye, before they went off to find James. Knowing very well that she would most likely not see them again until Christmas.   
  


  



	3. Lily Evans

Chapter 1: James Potter

**Author's Note: **Just the usual.Thanks to all that reviewed.And a special thanks to our griping Beta Reader (who is mad because we didn't thank her in the first chapter)

**Disclaimer:** Of course, we do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books.And we would be lying if we said we did.And so you have absolutely no reason to sue us, we hope.

Chapter 3:Lily Evans

Lily Evans was a smart, pretty girl with long auburn hair, and bright green eyes.She loved to read and hated to hang out with her sister, unlike most kids her age.

Her sister, Petunia, was two years older then her and had the exact same feelings for her sister as her sister did for her, at least they did now.

See, Petunia hated anything unnatural and absolutely hated anyone who was abnormal.When they were little girls they used to love to play with each other, but that all changed when Lily got a strange letter delivered in an even stranger way.

*****

It was a warm summer day, on July 25, when the Evans family was eating breakfast around the table as a family, as most families did.Petunia was commenting on the cute new boy that had moved next door when an owl had flown in the window.The owl flew straight to Lily, who quickly untied the note from around its leg. 

Lily quickly read the letter that the owl had delivered and showed it to her parents.Their parent quickly got excited and made remarks such as "Your grandmother and grandfather were ones.We were hoping so much that one of you would carry on in their footsteps."Then Lily pulled a piece of paper out from the drawer and started to write something on it.

She was almost finished with her letter when she suddenly looked up and said,"I can go can't I?"

"Of course dear," their mother replied. "Now we must make arrangements about going to London to get your school supplies and see if your grandparents will assist us and show us where every thing is."

Lily finished the letter, and tied it to the owl with the string that the original letter had come in.Then Lily ran out of the room, yelling something about telephoning their grandparents about the wonderful news.

Petunia picked up the discarded letter that lie on the table and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

___________________

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Petunia felt as if her sister had just been torn away from here.She would be gone for all of the school year and she would change.

She would no longer be that adorable sister that she could talk into doing anything she wanted to do, but she would be different then almost everybody else.And different was bad.

*****

Now it was September 1st.They had gone to Diagon Alley, leaving Petunia at home with her friends.It wasn't as if she had wanted to come but they hadn't even consulted her. Lily and her were not talking at all.Giving their parents a strange headache from the quietness, but Petunia thought that they had deserved it.

Nowadays, it was always Lily this, or Lily that.Nobody cared about Petunia now, all they cared about Lily.Petunia was sick and tired of it and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

Lily was still upstairs getting ready while everybody else in her family was eating breakfast.She had memorized as much as she could out of her textbooks, so she wouldn't be behind in anything.She was also very worried about the first day.She had always been worried about the first day of school, but this year was different.Lily now wouldn't have Petunia to show her around or know anyone at all that would be going to school.For these reasons, and many more, she was getting very worried.

Petunia was very irritated that morning at breakfast.She had been woken up from her precious sleep so they could take precious Lily to the train station.Yet Lily wasn't even down here eating breakfast with them.Petunia finally couldn't stand it anymore.She excused herself from the table and walked quickly to Lily's bedroom.

"Are you ready yet?"Petunia asked in an irritated voice, as she watched Lily close her trunk.

Lily looked up startled from where she was standing over her trunk.She wondered what had come over her sister to actually talk to her.Petunia hadn't said a word to Lily since the letter from Hogwarts had come.  
  


Am I ready?Lily asked herself.Knowing that she would never be ready if she just stood there and wondered if she was ready or not."Yes, I am.Will you help me carry my trunk out to the car?"Lily asked Petunia, hoping with all her might that Petunia's nice streak might stay for a while.

"What do you think I am? Your slave?"Petunia questioned her, before turning around. 

As she turned around she heard Lily say "Gosh what is with you?You haven't been nice since I got my letter."

Petunia practically exploded at these statements. "What is with me?You're the freak around here.I can't believe you actually believe in that stuff.You haven't talked to me since you got the letter either you know."Petunia yelled at her sister.

From the kitchen, the parents heard this.Tamara Evans stood up to go consult her daughters, but her husband, Paul, grabbed her arm and mouthed 'let them take care of this.'Tamara gave Paul a doubtful look but sat back down and continued to listen to their daughters' conversation that could be heard from the other side of the house.

"I HAVE TO TRIED TO TALK TO YOU." Lily yelled back at her sister."DOES THIS ALL HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING A WITCH?"

Petunia stared at her sister disbelieving.She thought her sister knew her well enough to know that she hated anything abnormal."OF COURSE IT HAS TO DO WITH YOU BEING A WITCH!WHAT ELSE WOULD IT HAVE TO DO WITH?I HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOREVER AND THE MINUTE THIS LETTER COMES ALONG YOU DROP ME LIKE AN OLD TOY!"

Lily couldn't believe her sister was being so thick.She had tried to be nice to Petunia but all the response she had gotten back from her was silence.It disturbed Lily to not be able to talk to her sister.Their whole life they had shared every secret, and every moment possible.How could she believe that she, Lily, didn't want to be her friend anymore, It was down right ridiculous."FINE IF THAT IS THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO BE, THAT IS JUST FINE WITH ME."Lily knew that her temper was getting the better of her when she had said it and that she shouldn't have said it but Petunia had made her mad, and she was going to pay.

"FINE!"Petunia yelled back before turning around and running to her bedroom.Away from the place in which the fight with her beloved sister had taken place.Petunia let her self fall onto the bed as she muttered, "I hate you," over and over under her breath.

*****

Lily headed downstairs, dragging her heavy trunk behind her.It took all her might to not fall down the stairs as she carried her trunk down them.She was so upset with her and Petunia's argument that she didn't say much while she ate.Right before it was time to go, as her dad loaded up her trunk, Lily walked up to Petunia's room and softly knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!"Was Petunia's cry.

It broke Lily's heart to not say good-bye to her only sibling before she left for school.Lily softly muttered a "Goodbye Petunia. I'm sorry."Before she left to go out to the car.

Petunia listened to her sister's words from where she laid on her bed.The words raced through her brain and she heard them over and over.She carefully listened to the car drive out of the driveway, trying to block Lily's words out of her head. But it didn't work and she heard them over and over as she cried herself to sleep.

*****

As the reached Kings Cross Station, Lily felt her anger and sorrow ebb away as she became increasingly nervous at the thought of what laid ahead of her.She quickly bid her parents good-bye kissed them both on the cheeks, and ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.Her grandparents had explained this to her when they had taken her to London.

When she got onto Platform 9 3/4.She watched in amazement at the sight that beheld her eyes. 


	4. Remus Lupin

Chapter 4: Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: Okay, We're sure everyone has these things memorized by now, but we do not own any of the characters that come from the book.

**Author's Note: **Lets see, what do we have to say this time.Um, Thank you so much for the reviews.Thanks to our Beta Reader, and since she has been bugging us please go read her fics, the name is [Too Many Cheering Charms][1], we'd put the title of her story on but it would be to much room for our liking, okay, well not really but we don't feel like it.Anyways, this chapter isn't too long, but the next one should be out soon, **James and Sirius**

** **

** **

**Sirius: **Thanks so much for reviewing.We enjoyed the e-mail too.

** **

**Too Many Cheering Charms: **We've already thanked you before. Do we have to again?Even if we don't, thank you.I'll get you the next chapter as soon as possible.

Chapter 4:Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin was a not to short, not to tall kind of kid.To put it short, he was just average.He had sandy colored hair and bluish-gray colored eyes.He also had a secret, and his biggest fear, well maybe not the biggest fear compared to his one about there never being anymore pranksters in the world, was that someone would find out about his secret, and then he would be treated as a social outcast.

Now Remus lived on a small farm with a forest, for their fence, in the back yard.It was actually more of an orchard then a farm for all the Lupin's grew were trees.Of course, for every purpose, such as growing trees, has it reasons.

**********

It was the morning of September 1st when something good was actually happening to Remus.Remus had never quite had many friends, and now he would be going to Hogwarts.To Hogwarts, where no one knew anything about him, nobody could hear the rumors, and to where he would be given his second chance.

"Are you ready dear?"Came the voice of Sylvia Lupin, Remus's Mother.

"Almost mom."Shouted Remus as he finished throwing the Filibuster Fireworks into his trunk that was already way to heavy for him to carry by himself.

His trunk probably felt like he was carrying an extra person to Hogwarts because of all his gear for the school year.Now most people upon hearing this would think that he was some school freak that always did his homework but why would Remus Lupin turn in his homework?Much less ever visit the Library, unless it was for something important such as pranks.Nope, only the books that were required were located in that trunk, then, of course, the trunk also carried a few books (that Remus called 'Pamphlets') that were also not very educational.

Of course all these 'pamphlets' and extra weight was from his supplies for his pranks.Going to Hogwarts and not bringing pranks?Why that was unthinkable, especially for someone like him.

His parent's had both been Gryffindors when they had gone to Hogwarts and Remus was sure that he would be one.He also hoped against hope that this McGonagall lady wouldn't be too strict and that he would find some new friends, who were Gryffindors (who also liked playing jokes on people.)

Remus, who was trying to move his trunk towards the car that stood outside waiting for him, finally gave up, pulled out his wand, and practiced some of the magic that his mother had taught him already.

"_Mobilarbus" Remus whispered at his trunk, and slowly the trunk began to move where he directed it.He then picked up his owl and began to move down the stairs and out towards the car._

Upon arriving outside, with a trunk that still floated by his side, he quickly loaded the trunk into the back of the car,(if you can call directing a trunk, that was already floating, loading.)

He then hopped into the backseat of the car.

"Already then son?"His father asked, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Remus, dear, you must remember to behave yourself this year.If I get any owls from Dumbledore saying you have been causing trouble I will do everything that is within my power to do to you."His mother said sounding a bit frustrated, but all Remus did was smile, as innocently as possible, back at her.

"Really, Mother, would I do something like that?"Remus said, and innocent smile still plastered on to his face.

"Of course you would.I have lived with you eleven years now.I know you better then that."His mother said.

"Do you really think so?"He asked again.Trying to make her change her mind.

"I don't think. I know."His mother answered.

"Okay! Fine!Be that way."Remus said feigning exasperation.

The family soon arrived at Kings Cross where Remus said goodbye to his parents.Then he ran through the barrier.

And hit someone with an almighty crash.

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=58489



	5. Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 5: Peter Pettigrew (Of course, what else would I call it)

Authors' Note: Okay, this isn't a very good chapter, but bear with me. Next chapter should be about ten times better.Anyways, Please r/r.

**Disclaimer:**Must I really put this?We all know what it is going to say.I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Peter Pettigrew (Of course, what else would I call it)

The Pettigrew house was in complete chaos on the day of September first.John Pettigrew had been called out early in the morning to go to the ministry office leaving his wife and six kids at home.

"Aren't we ready to go yet?"Quintessa Pettigrew asked her mother.It was 10:30 and they were supposed to be on the road for Kings Cross.

"Almost," Called a very frustrated Nancy Pettigrew, who was in the process of cleaning up the mess that 3-year-old Andrew had made with his cereal.

"Mommy!"Alex cried."I can't find my shoes."Alexandra was only five and had a tendency to lose stuff that was important.

"Come on Alex."Brandon said as he put down his book and led Alex off to go find her shoes.

They then heard a cry from up the stairs, "Mom, my hair ribbon won't stay!"Samantha yelled from the bathroom.

The very frustrated Mrs. Pettigrew said "Quintessa go help your sister!Take her out to the car when you are done! And Peter, go put Andy in his car seat!"Nancy Pettigrew yelled at her eleven year old son.

"Okay" Peter said as picked up Andrew off the floor and carried him outside.

When Peter got outside with Andy he found that Brandon and Alex were already in the car.He quickly got Andy settled in to his seat and then went inside to see if anything else needed to be done.

It was Peter's first year at Hogwarts, and his was quite nervous.He knew that Sirius Tempest and James were going to Hogwarts, but he never really liked them because they were always getting him into trouble.

Yep, Peter thought, James and his gang were definitely going to be the troublemakers of the year.

Peter quickly cleared his mind as he saw Quintessa and Sam exit out of the house.

"Is Mom ready, yet?"Peter asked his only older sister, who just happened to be a prefect.

"I think so, we better make sure these kids are in their seatbelts or we will have a bit of trouble when Mom comes out and we will be in even more trouble!"Quintessa informed him.

"Okay," Peter was not happy with his older sister; she was being so bossy since she had first become a prefect.

Hoping back into the car, Peter and his sister made sure all the little kids were seat belted in and then they took their seats in the car and waited for their mother to come out.

The trip to Kings Cross was filled with a screaming three-year-old and rather loud talking young children.

By the time they arrived Peter had a headache and was more then happy to leave home. 

He yelled a quick goodbye then run through the barrier, only just hearing the conductor yell " One minute before the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts!"


	6. Making New Friends (And Enemies)

Chapter 6: Making New Friends (and Enemies

Authors' Note:Listen up. If you aren't going to review then we will not post the next chapter. Okay, so maybe we will post it, even if we don't get any reviews. Anyways, this chapter is slightly longer, and in our opinion ten times better.So please read, and review.

**Disclaimer:** Not one of these again!Hopefully you will all know what I am going to say.Anyways, we do not own any of the recognizable characters.

Chapter 6:Making New Friends (and Enemies.)

James Potter ran up to meet his friends, Sirius and Tempest Black.It had been a long time since he had last seen them.A total of about one day, and that was a very long time, especially for these three.

"I have this great idea!"James exclaimed to his friends as soon as he reached them.

"What is it this time?"Tempest questioned feigning exasperation.She knew that not all of James's so called great ideas were actually great.

"Well it actually wasn't my idea."James confessed but continued on before they could say anything."Jack and Joe were teasing me this morning about the sorting.And Jennifer said that some hat just sorts us, and that it's very boring.But then she mentioned that if we want to be like Jack and Joe that we can try to take the longest time ever to get sorted!Doesn't that sound like fun?I wonder if we can get a detention for that?"

"Why would we want a detention for something like that?"Sirius interrogated.

"Why for the detention race of course."James said truly annoyed with the two of them and there so call act of stupidity.

"What detention race?"The said in unison, as they perked up when they heard something actually worthwhile. 

So James started to tell them about the detention race that the Potter Twins had told him about as they hopped onto the train and went in search for an empty compartment.

*************

Lily Evans stood at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, as she watched in amazement at all the wizards that stood before her.Just as she was about to move somebody bumped into her with what seemed like all his or her might.They fell with an almighty crash into a heap of people and trunks and one very overexcited owl.

"Oh!Sorry about that."Came the voice of the boy that had ran into her.

"I suppose it's alright.I really need to learn everything about being a wizard, and I guess number one on that list would be not to stop in front of the barrier."Lily exclaimed.

The boy gave a laugh and said "Yes, that is a very important thing, if you don't want to get ran over again.We also might want to move or it might happen again!"

So the two of them quickly brushed themselves off and moved towards the train.

"Well I guess we haven't been properly introduced then have we?"The boy asked Lily.Lily shook her head and the boy replied, as he held out his hand,"Hi my name is Remus Lupin, what is your name?" 

Lily took his hand and said,"Lily Evans, nice to meet you.Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yup, ought to be quite interesting.My parents have told me a lot about Hogwarts, I can't wait to get there!"Remus exclaimed."From the way you acted when I crashed into you, I take it you are a muggle-born right?"

"Yeah," said Lily gloomily, she had hoped it wouldn't have been that obvious. 

Remus looked at her thoughtfully then said, "Don't worry, I can show you the ropes around here.There is not much to learn about living in the wizarding world but I'll show you everything you need to know."

Lily looked up surprised; she had immediately taken to this boy because of his friendliness.She was wondering if everyone was this friendly when a voice as thick as oil came up behind her.

"Oh, look!Another mudblood."

Several people who had been standing near, including a group of two boys and a girl, turned around at the word 'mudblood.'They group quickly walked towards them, abandoning their trunks where they were halfway up the stairs onto the train.

"What did you say?"The boy with very messy black hair asked.

"You heard him, he called her a mudblood."The boy answered who was standing next to the original one.

Two other boys, and a girl, who looked remarkably like the younger boy with messy hair were soon standing by Lily's side.

"Let me guess."One of the boys said, as he looked the kid up and down."You're part of the Snape Clan."He continued, saying it more as a statement then a question,"and you're a Malfoy. Nice to meet you, my father has told me, so much about you guys and your families.I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this on the first day but, as my father said it was alright, here you go."The boy said this as he threw back his fist and brought it forward straight into the face of the boy he had called Malfoy.

Snape quickly came forward to help Malfoy but was thrown off course as the other boy hit him square in the nose.

"Get him, Jack!"Yelled the boy, who was obviously the older boys' younger brother.

"Come on, Joe."Yelled the two standing next to the boy, they were obviously twins.

The fight went on for several minutes as the kids, who were watching it, grouped together closer to stop any adults from seeing.The fight stopped almost immediately when a couple of voices came floating through the air.

"Jack Potter!And Joe!!What do you think you're doing?"Said someone who remarkably got the effect she wanted for their younger brother who was still cheering them on, and the girl who still stood next to Lily, both went pale.Jack and Joe both stopped fighting.

Then just as Snape was about to his Jack in the side of the head while he wasn't looking another voice came through the air that had both Snape and Malfoy turning around looking rather guilty.

"Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, I can't believe you two are doing this.Disgracing your families so.What would your mothers say?"An oily voice asked.Snape and Malfoy looked down at their shoes, but before they could say anything another voice came drifting through the air.A voice, that the guilty ones were overjoyed to hear.

" One minute before the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts!"The conductor yelled.

There were shouts of 'Got to go' to parents.And a mad scramble made by everyone that was involved in the fight, as they quickly tried to get on to the train with out any more ado.

*******

Peter rushed onto the platform, knowing that if he didn't hurry he would be late.It was10:59 a.m. at the moment and he knew he would be late for his first year at Hogwarts.

Peter ran up to the first open door on the train that he saw and quickly jumped through it.Quintessa was right behind him, and hurried off to go find the compartment that the Prefects were in.

Peter started walking up and down the corridor trying to find a compartment he could sit in, he finally found a compartment that seemed empty (because there was no noise coming from it) and opened the door to find that there were five First Years sitting in the compartment.   
"Hey" Peter said. "Is it alright if I sit here with you guys?"

"Sure," said a girl, with auburn hair, who was playing Exploding Snap with another boy who had sandy colored hair.

"Oh no it's Peter."James muttered under his breath.

Lily looked at the new kid then towards James and the twins, who were glaring at Peter. "Is there something I'm missing?"She asked.

"No nothing."Peter said quickly."I'll go find somewhere else to sit."He then turned and walked out the door.

"Who is that boy?"Remus asked.

Tempest answered, "That's Peter Pettigrew, he is such a goody-goody. For the small time that we let him hang out with us he was always telling the adults on us.Anyways, we never liked him much."

"Hey, Jamesy-Poo!" James heard a voice yell, interrupting their conversation.He turned around to see whom it was to find Jack, and Joe standing in the corridor. 

"Not you again." James muttered, none to softly.

"Yup, it's us." Jack answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, did we tell you kiddos about the sorting." Joe asked.

"No, and don't even start." Sirius said simply.

Jack and Joe looked at each other. Then said in unison, "Oh, and why   
ever not?"

Lily looked at the twins and asked, "Who are these people?"

"Just my totally insane brothers." James answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm not surprised." Lily said looking at the similarities between the three of them.

"Now really James, is that any way to introduce your own blood and flesh?" Jack asked.

Tempest looked at them, then answered for James, "'Course it is, and I still don't see how you three are related. I mean the two of them are completely insane. James is almost looks normal compared to these two."

Jack and Joe glared at Tempest, then Joe said; "Don't say anymore on the matter because we know where you live, and where you will be staying for the rest of the school year."

Sirius glared at the two of them. "Don't worry, we will be well prepared for the two of you the first time you try an attack." 

Jack turned to James, ignoring Sirius and Tempest as best he could, "So, who are the new people?"

James turned around to see whom he meant. He had forgotten that the rest of them were in there since he was just used to him, Sirius and Tempest. 

"Oh, that's Lily, and Remus." James said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack and this is my brother Joe. We're Jamesy's brothers." Jack said continuing before they had time to say anything. "I'm sure James has told you all about us, and if he hasn't then we're thirteen, which is two years older then you ickle firsties. Oh, and you will be joining us in our detention race, won't you?"

"What detention race?" Remus said, interested in the prospect of anything to do with detentions.

"Oh so he hasn't told you?" Joe said, and then turning towards James, and said "I'm so disappointed in you. Not telling all your friends about the detention race, how could you?"

James shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want his brothers here. They would ruin everything. Telling them about the detention race? It was more like how could they? It was supposed to be their (and Sirius's and Tempest's) detention race.

Jack continued to tell them about the detention race while Joe nodded his head and tried to look important. 

"How many detentions do you have?" Remus asked.

"487." Joe said matter-of-factly.

"And how many detentions have the record?" 

"717." Jack answered.

"Bet we can get more!" Remus said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're on." Joe said.

Jack turned to James and said, "I like this kid! Where'd you find him?"

"That is absolutely none of your business. Don't you have somebody else you can go bother?" James answered curtly. 

"Good point." Joe said, then they headed out the door yelling, "Yoohoo, Jennifer, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Finally," James said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Who's Jennifer?" Lily asked.

"His sister. Just as bad as those two." Tempest said.

"You've got to be kidding, a girl, being just as bad as those two? That has to be impossible." Remus said.

"You want to bet." Sirius said. "She might even be worse."

"How many detentions does she have?" Asked Remus.

"557." James said glumly.

"Don't worry Jamesy-Poo. We'll beat those suckers. Betting Remus like that, who do they think they are?Do you really think that they will beat us?"Not waiting for an answer Sirius continued on "course not!"

"Don't call me that!" James yelled.

"Sheesh, someone's in a grumpy mood." Tempest muttered.

The five of them soon settled down again into a rather entertaining game of exploding snap, which had quite a few dares involved.

And they soon arrived at Hogwarts.


	7. The Sorting (And many other exciting act...

Author's Note: Okay let's see

**Author's Note: **Okay let's see. Sincerest apologizes about not getting this up sooner.I've been really busy and if it's not one thing it's another.But since nobody else is home I decided to just sit down and write this (while I have the computer all to myself of course.Anyways hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.Although I probably won't because my brother keeps reading this and saying stuff like "You can't do that" or "That's not very nice" or even "Go sit down at your computer and type" and that last one really gets me because then I get a brain cramp and can't even remember what I typed in the last chapter or even what the title is.Anyways thanks ya'll, hopefully the next chapter will get up sooner.

**Too Many Cheering Charms:**Yeah, Yeah, And Yeah.Save it bucko.I'm still mad at you for not letting us Beta-Read *sob sob*.And no you didn't ever send us corrections for the last chapter.Anyways, I'll talk to you later.If you read this on Monday then I'll see you on Tuesday.

**Kimmy Larisa Kracilt:**Glad you enjoyed it.

**Sirius:**Don't believe everything you read. J

**pheonix_vs_crazy_snow:**Glad that you liked it.

**Aeronthewolfman: **Really? You think the second one should be called second year nonsense?We were thinking more of "Second Year Stupidity."

**Lise:**Yes, I know.The fifth chapter was a little disappointing. Don't worry, hopefully I'll make up for it.

**New York Times:** Yeah, I know.It is sounding like we are copying off our beta-reader but don't worry we're not. Anyways, hope this changes your mind about the copying thing.

**Milkyweed:** I'm really glad you liked it.

**Sailor Galaxie:** Okay, I wrote.And don't worry Tempest doesn't die for a long time.

First Year Nonsense Chapter 7: Two Very Wet Slytherins-to-be and the Sorting

The six friends, two enemies, andtheir four sibiling soon arrived at the Hogsmeade station with everyone else that was going to Hogwarts.

"Firs' years!Firs' yearsover here!" Came a loud voice booming through the air.

"How do we get to Hogwarts?" James quickly asked the twins.

"Oh it rather is exciting."Jack started.

"Oh yes, you get to ride a giant squid across the lake." Joe continued.

Jennifer who had been standing by them said, "Oh come on you two.Do stop lying to him."Then she turned her attention over to James."You just have to ride a boat across.Although there is a giant squid in the lake.That you can ride if you want."

"Cool!"James exclaimed. 

Then the big giant of a person, who had tons of bushy brown hair said,"C'mon follow me- any more firs' years."James quickly went to stand in line with the rest of the first years, all of who looked extremely nervous. 

The giant looked down at James since he was the last one to hop onto the boats."Another Potter, eh?"

"Yes, sir" James said politely, or as politely as he could.

"I spent half me life tryin' to keep yer sibilin's in line."

"I'm not surprised."James muttered.

The giant gave a hearty laugh and said, "Call me, Hagrid.Everyone does."

James smiled back, "My name's James."He said.

James turned and hopped into a boat that Sirius was sitting in.

'Why aren't we with Tempest Lily and Remus?'James asked Sirius

Sirius grinned 'I thought we would show some gratitude to our follow student and I let Peter sit with them.'

James gave him a wicked grin and turned to find that two very unsuspected people were hopping in the boat.They obviously didn't know whom they were with.

'Move'm out!'Hagrid yelled and the boats began to move.

At that same moment James and Sirius got two identical evil grins.

'Oh, hello you two, fancy meeting you here.' James said.

'Oh, yes, lovely to see you.'Sirius said sarcastically.

'What are you two doing in this boat?'Snape asked them trying hard to keep his arms at his side and not in each of their faces.

'I'd like to ask you the same question.'Sirius replied, trying his hardest from kicking them both and nearly failing.

'Oh, Sirius don't you think we should show these two a bit of hospitality?They look a little dry to me.'James said.

'Yes, why don't we?'Sirius replied

And James and Sirius promptly pushed the two very confuse first years over the side of the boat.

One of the two, James and Sirius didn't know whom, let out an extremely girlish, high-pitched scream.That everyone, except maybe if you were deaf, could hear.It was actually quite funny, James thought.

Though the two first years who fell stayed in the same spot, all of the boats kept moving in the direction of the castle.Except one, Hagrid's, who had turned his boat around and was heading back to get Snape and Malfoy.

**********

Jennifer Potter sat at her spot at the Gryffindor's table.Of course it was her unofficial spot that she sat in everyday during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.She smiled as the first years all walked in the door.They all looked a little scared and James and his gang looked excited on top of that.

Jennifer had never been exactly the most popular kid in school. She had always been the one that was in trouble.It had started when she was a first year and a kid by the name of Reggie, who had been a sixth year and a prefect, started to pick on her.He would always get her into trouble.It had started when he had started giving her detentions for no good reason.She had just shrugged it off.She hadn't been planning on joining in on the detention race but when Reggie started giving her detentions for almost every night she thought she might as well do something to deserve.And that was how she had gotten her reputation of pulling pranks.

She was so lost in thought that the sound of cheering around her made her realize that Sirius Black had become the first Gryffindor closely followed by his sister Tempest.

She looked at them with raised eyebrows. She had carefully hinted to her brother that they needed to get as many detentions as possible so he could take the fame of having the most detentions, not her.

Even though Reggie wasn't here anymore, people, mostly in Slytherin, still picked on her.

Unluckily though she had never had many friends because of that.Everyone she had befriended her first year had not stayed friends long after their first detention for being her friend.

Luckily for the twins, though, the came in a pair, where one went the other followed, at least it seemed that way. And James was in luck with the fact that he already had friends.

Jennifer looked up from being deep in thought to find Dumbledore already standing to give his speech.She looked around and saw James, Remus and the girl she recognized as Lily, had joined her and the twins.Jennifer gave them a small smile before returning her attention to Dumbledore's speech.

"And First Year's should note that the forest is forbidden.Any of you who should venture into it shall surely die a most painful death."At this remark James and Sirius grinned to each other trying to hide their glee.

'And now, let's eat.'

Plates full of food popped up in front of James and his friends, and they all loaded their plates with food.

James quickly ate his and turned to Sirius 'So, don't you think that we ought to get our plan into action?'

Sirius grinned and replied 'Oh yes of course.'

James returned the grin and turned and yelled 'Lucy!Sevie!'

Everybody heard the fact and some turned to see who yelled it and others just kept eating.

It was now Sirius's turn to call out 'Lucy!Sevie!Where are you?'

Lucius and Severus turned to look at who had called it and when they had their head turned towards Sirius, James threw some mashed potatoes into the faces of the two Slytherins.

This resulted to total mayhem.

Ten minutes later the food fight was still raging on and even the professors (well some of the professors) had joined in the fight.

Minerva McGonagall was still trying to end the fight and she finally managed.

'Okay, which one of you started this fight?'She asked in a dangerously low voice.

Sirius raised his hand proudly and James and Tempest quickly pulled it down.

McGonagall walked straight towards Sirius.'Mr. Black, what do you think you were doing?' 

Sirius looked up surprised 'How'd you know my name?'

'That, Mr. Black is highly confidential.'

'Well, it was James's idea.'

McGonagall looked spitting mad.'Which one of you is James?'

Sirius looked surprised 'But I thought you knew our names?'

McGonagall looked even madder and her voice was dangerously low as she said 'Black, detention.'Sirius grinned. 

People around them stared.They had never known a kid to get detention on the first day of school.

James grinned too.

Remus then spoke up 'I'm James.'

James frowned 'Your not James.I'm James.'

Tempest caught on and said 'But you were James yesterday I'm want to be James.'

Lily then spoke up, 'But I haven't been James for a week.'

'But you two can't be James.James is a boy.And your not boys.' Sirius pointed out.

'But Sirius, I thought you were supposed to be James.'James said.

'Well then, Sirius did it.'

'Which one of you is Sirius then?'

Remus spoke up 'I'm serious.'

James frowned again 'I thought I was Sirius.'

'But you're Remus.' 

'Oh yeah.'

A very red face McGonagall said 'Fine you can be Sirius and you can be Remus and you can be James and you can all have detentions for all I care.'

Lily moaned 'But we didn't do anything.'

McGonagall glared and it quickly stopped anything else from being said. 'I'll be in contact with you with when and where your detentions will take place.'

As McGonagall walked off James and Sirius slapped high-fives.


	8. Thineself and Fights

**Author's Note:  **Extreme apologies.  I know it's been forever since I last updated.  So anyways here's the newest chapter.

**Disclaimer:**  Okay, if you don't know by know what this is about to say then your new to FF.Net aren't you?  Anyways, I don't own most of the characters.

**Chapter 8:  Thineself and Fights**

"These schedules really stink!"  Lily said looking down at hers.

"I didn't know parchment could smell!"  Sirius said looking quite surprised.  He then bent down to sniff it.  "Hey! They don't stink they smell quite good."

"That's not what I meant."  Lily said exasperated.

James looked at her as if she was crazy, "But that is what you said."

"But it is just an expression."

"What do you mean by just an expression?"  Sirius asked.

"Gosh, you guys are so dense!"

"Dense?  When did our density change?  I thought it was still the same as it was yesterday.  Why would our density make a difference?"  James said in bewilderment.

"Jeeze!  I'm going to wake up your intelligent sister, okay Sirius?"

"Intelligent? Her? Does she have a twin I should know about?"  Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you" James said pointedly.

"Really are you saying I'm intelligent?  That is quite nice of you."

James rolled his eyes "No I was saying that if there actually was an intelligent one between you and Tempest it would have to be a triplet."

"So, that would make Tempest the youngest one right?  Saying that I am older then her."   

Lily looked between the two of them "Why does it make a difference about who's older?  You were born on the same day."

"Yeah but I was born at 1:19 and she was born at 1:21 two minute difference.  Which is why I'm always ahead of her. "  He looked at Lily as if she were an idiot for not knowing that fact.

"It's just a couple of differences. Why does it matter?"

"Well I'd like you to know that I'm almost always ahead of her by two. Last year, in the muggle school we went to I got as 4.0 GPA and she only got a 3.8 and on this test in history I got a 96% and she got a 93.9% which rounded up would be 94%.  So HA!"  Sirius said grinning wickedly.

"Whoa wait a second.  Did you say a muggle school?"  Lily asked confused.

James rolled his eyes again "Their Mum couldn't handle the two of them together all the time."  James paused for a second before adding, "Oh, I guess I was over there a lot too but that doesn't make a difference.  Anyways she got put up with their fighting all the time and the pranks they pulled on each other and their quidditch playing which usually ended up with blood all over the place.  So, she sent them to the muggle school."

"Yeah, but" Sirius said with a grin "We got expelled.  The Headmaster said that he couldn't put up with us anymore because he had to change us to different teachers because we'd start a fight and then Fist would get involved.  It was never very nice of Fist."

"Who's Fist?"  Lily asked wondering who on earth would name their child that.

James grinned quite evilly "He was a kid down the street who could never keep quiet during a fight and always had to join in, and he always used his fists to fight so we nicknamed him Fist. Sometimes we'd be walking down the street arguing and he'd always join in with his fists.  I don't think we ever knew his name."

"Well that was quite nice of you." Lily said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned sweetly or what he thought to be sweet "Yes, we know."

"Anyways I better go wake up Tempest."

"Nah, let her sleep she'll be so happy with the way McGonagall acts when she walks into the room that she won't even notice that we forgot to wake her, I'm positive about this."  Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked off towards her dormitory.

James and Sirius continued their conversation after she left but a boy soon joined them, at least in his second year came up to them.

"So, are you James Potter?"  The boy had dark sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes asked.

James looked up "Nope. Why'd want to know?"

" 'Cause I know your brothers."  The boy said not giving up that this was James.

"Nope don't have a brother.  Maybe a sister, but not a brother, at least not one that I claim."

"Yep that sounds like Jack and Joe."  The boy said and Sirius finally realized that the boy had to be from Ireland with the Irish accent he had.

James finally started paying attention, actually interested, "How'd you know them?"

"Oh so your finally admitting it?"  The boy said with a grin that lighted up his eyes.

"No, I just asked how you l knew Jack and Joe Potter.  You may read into it all you want."  

The boy grinned "Anyways they talked me into a prank my first year.  They were seconds and came up and started talking to me.  It was my second week and I only had a couple of friends and that was about all the people I knew.  Anyways, they gave me a big black bottle and told me to put it into Professor McGonagalls glass of Pumpkin Juice.  It was during class that I found out it was gin and that a drunk professor is worse then a sober one."

James grinned "Oh so you're Thineself."

"Yep, how'd you know my name?"  Thineself asked.

"Well you see, the brothers that I don't claim that you accused me of having told me about you."  

Thineself grinned again before saying "I better go."

Sirius looked at James "Okay that was a little weird."

********

"I figured it out."  Lily shouted waking Tempest, who had been asleep.

Tempest rolled over and glared at Lily as she said "What?"

"Why your parents named you Tempest of course!" Lily said with a grin in her eye.

"Why's that?"  Tempest mumbled deciding it was probably a waste of her time and rolled back over half asleep by the time Lily answered.

"Because your room looks like a tempest hit it!" Lily said in a singsong voice grinning broadly.

Tempest had taken the effort of rolling over again and glared "Ha, ha, ha very funny."

"I thought so."  Lily said "And you do know this is our first real day at Hogwarts, right?"  Lily asked.

"Of course I know that."  Tempest said her voice muffled slight from where she was trying to sleep face first into her pillow for a change but it looked like she was really trying to suffocate herself.

Lily smirked at the scene.  "Well you don't act like it."

"Why do you say that?"  Tempest asked her voice slightly non-muffled since she had raised it to the slightest degree.

"Because we've got two minutes before we've got five more minutes before class."

"Huh?"  Tempest asked glaring at Lily again.

"You've got seven minutes." Lily said slightly smirking again as Tempest rolled out of her bed fully dressed.  Her smirked faded slightly as she said, "You slept with your clothes on?"

"No."  Tempest said sarcastically "It's just a figment of your imagination."

"Really? I didn't know that."  Lily said amusedly.

"Yeah right, anyways why didn't you wake me sooner?'  Tempest asked.

"You told me that you wanted to sleep five more minutes, that was five minutes ago.  And five minutes before that you said you wanted to sleep five more minutes and that was ten minutes and about thirty minutes before that you said you wanted to sleep a little longer, so I went down and had breakfast with the idiotic boys that are in our year that don't ever pay attention."  Lily looked down at her watch.  "That was actually seven minutes ago actually.  Anyways you better hurry you only have four minutes in 30 seconds plus two minutes.  On and our first class is Transfigurations."

"Oh, that's all right them."  Tempest said, "I can be late for that class."

"What're you talking about?  You can't be late for McGonagall's class.  She'd kill you!"  Lily nearly shouted in shock.

"Hey, no need to get touchy, and McGonagall is the teacher of Transfiguration."  Tempest said slowly as though Lily was extremely dimwitted.

"I know that's what I said."  Lily said starting to get angry.

"No you didn't, you said we had Decapitation first." Tempest said calmly.

"No, I didn't.  I said TRANSFIGURATION with McGonagall was first." Lily was saying.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?  We're going to be late.  Gosh Lily I thought you were nicer then that."  Tempest said quite aggravated.

"But I did."  Lily started to say.

"Don't argue with me, no time. Now where's my wand? Oh, what were you saying Lily?'  Tempest asked while rummaging through her trunk.

Lily rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "I was saying I did tell you we had," Lily started but got cut of by an outraged scream."

"Oh, I'm going to kill that brother of mine."  Tempest yelled, "Look what he did to my wand!"  Lily looked and could see exactly what she was talking about.  There was bright pink bubble-gum stuck to her wand making it stick to the trunk.

"How do you know that it was him?"  Lily asked.

"Are you hinting at something Lily?"  Tempest asked evilly.

"No, I was just commenting." Lily said, "Why would I be hinting at something, or anything for that matter?  Plus it could've been James."

"I don't know, maybe because you may have played some part in it."  Tempest said.

"And why might I ask, would I want to do that to you?"  Lily asked edgily "And why would I want to waste my time on you?'

"Fine" Tempest said.

"Fine!"  Lily barked, resembling a dog.

"Fine" Tempest yelled this time, trying to get the last word.

"Fine, don't talk to me any more, I don't even like you!"  Lily yelled at Tempest knowing full well she didn't mean it, and didn't know why she'd said it in the first place.  When she looked at Tempest she had an extremely hurt look on her face.  Then suddenly it just left and Lily couldn't even tell what Tempest was thinking.

_Fine if she wants to be that way, then I just won't talk to her until she apologizes, Tempest was thinking to her self.  She walked out the door, slamming it in Lily's face.  She looked at her watch.  She only had 30 seconds to get to the classroom.  __Now look what she did she made me late for class._

Right as Tempest sat down in her seat the bell rang.

"Hey Tempest, where's Lily?"  Sirius asked.

"Oh, that insufferable know-it-all?  I have no idea why don't you ask someone who's actually friends with her.  But, then again who is friends with her?  And how can they stand that insistent chattering?  Tempest said mildly.

About a minute later Lily ran into the room. McGonagall looked at her sharply, "Miss Evans are you going to make it a habit this year of coming to class late?"  

"No, Professor," Lily said quite ashamed of herself.

"Well then, five points from Gryffindor since it is the first day."  McGonagall said.

Lily bowed her head in shame and walked towards the only empty chair at the front, which was next to James and Sirius, and two chairs away from Tempest.

"Okay, now..."


	9. Authors' Note

Okay, we thought about this for a while and decided that we're not going to continue this. We've got about fifty other ideas for stories that we'd like to work on. Anyways, we'll leave this up for now. Later, we might finish this story.  
  
James and Sirius  
  
By the way, later stories are going to posted under [1]Mismatch Socks  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=136959 


End file.
